The present invention is related to a container manufacturing method and device. In a step of guiding/crimping of the container manufacturing method, the circumference of a board material is formed with regular crimps. Therefore, when the board material is tensioned, squeezed and molded by a mold into a product, the wall of the product can have uniform thickness without easy breakage.
The conventional container manufacturing method includes seven steps of powdering, stirring, board-making, molding, drying, surface-treatment and further drying. The powdered chaff is mixed with an adhesive and stirred and then manufactured into a laminate material. The laminate material is twice punched and molded and heated and dried. Then the material is surface-treated and further dried.
When molded, a mold is used to directly punch the laminate material into a mold cavity. When the board-like laminate material is punched into the mold cavity to have a shape of basin, the circumferential wall of the basin will be formed with irregular large or small crimps as shown in FIG. 11. These irregular crimps lead to quite ununiform thickness of the circumferential wall. As a result, when the laminate material of the circumferential wall is squeezed and extended and plastically deformed by the mold, the difference of the thickness of the circumferential wall caused by the crimps will lead to breakage of the circumferential wall and defective product of container.
In order to solve this problem, the depth of the mold cavity is reduced and only a tray-like container with shallow depth can be made, while it is difficult to manufacture a bowl-like container with deeper depth.
Another measure for solving the problem of breakage is to greatly increase the ratio of the adhesive to the powdered chaff so as to enhance the viscosity and flowability of the laminate material. However, the cost for the adhesive is about several decades of times the cost for the chaff. Therefore, to solve the problem of breakage with such measure, the manufacturing cost for the product will be greatly increased. Moreover, the enhanced viscosity will lead to difficulty in demolding.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a container manufacturing method and a device thereof. Lower protruding guide bodies are arranged along the circumference of the mold cavity of a lower mold seat at intervals and upper protruding guide bodies are arranged on the press board of the upper mold seat and aimed at the intervals between the adjacent lower guide bodies. When the press board is pressed down, the interlaced upper and lower guide bodies clamp and press the circumference of the board body to form regular crimps thereon. Therefore, the board body is pressed into the mold cavity and molded, the material of the board body can be evenly distributed so that the wall of the molded container can have uniform thickness without breakage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above container manufacturing method and device in which the regular crimps and the upper and lower guide bodies cooperatively reduce the frictional force between the board body and the mold. Therefore, the tension exerted onto the board body by the mold is reduced so as to minimize the flowing area of the material when molded. Therefore, the punching operation can be speeded so as to promote manufacturing efficiency.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: